buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cream
Cream is the main character and hostess of Cooking with Cream which is a spin-off to Sonic Plush Adventures. She cooks for Sonic but they usually end up making him explode. She works with co-hostess, Mint The Puffle. She also appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures Weegee and The Genie. Use In Videos Cream the Rabbit Character Cream is extremely determined to finish her recipe * Cream gets very upset with people who try to distract the audience or say her food seems gross. Sometimes resorting to violence. * When cooking, Cream is sometimes very obsessive with achieving perfection and in turn takes a very long time to complete normally simple actions * Cream often improvises if she doesn't have the needed ingredient for a recipe. What she uses instead is not always complimentary or even edible. * Cream is unable to recognize the harmful effects her food has on people who eat it. Sometimes believing her food heals people (Medicine!). * Cream sometimes forgets an ingredient. * Sometimes she dreads over things going wrong, other times she doesnt really care Abilities and Skills Friends Mint the Puffle - Her assistant and co-hostess. She loves Mint, even though Mint sometimes has messed with her food. Knuckles - Gives her and Mint permission to use fire Sonic - Test tastes all of her food. But he sometimes annoys her. Big the Cat - Filled in for Sonic when he got H1N1 before reviewing her food Friend Weegee - Offered him a hotdog. Weegee does not go after Cream in Weegee () Her cousin - Gave her medicine Her grandma - Gave her a heat protector Her mom - Mentioned once in Sludge nuggets Blueberry the Puffle - Enemies Big the Cat - Exploded from her Tomato Soup () for his food review Rouge - Stole her ice cream Likes Cooking All of her recipes Correct pronunciation of words Ingredients with natural ingredients, like hand sanitizer () Organic ingredients Giving her food to others Explosions from people eating her food (sometimes) Causing discomfort to cats Annoying, scaring, freaking out Sonic Dancing Cute things Soggy waffles Candy Smiley faces Sludge Singing very dramatically Girly innocent things Hugh Jackman Calling for Sonic Saying "Thats me!" Sparkles Gross looking foods (in later episodes) Goldfish () Dislikes Being boiled Being stirred Being poured into a cup Being inhaled by hedgehogs Lying to her viewers Sickness Forgetting an ingredient Being name called Smell of some of her food Explosions from people eating her food (sometimes) People copying her recipe Farts Puffles being stupid When people speak Japanese When people try to avoid eating her food Touching things that are super cold Touching things that are super hot Waiting for the toaster to finish When people interrupt her show Putting her own money into recipes When people say her food is gross People who still say hiatus When her food gets stolen When people act lame Flowers Gallery Trivia * Cream confuses herself with actual coffee creamer (Cream and coffee!). * Cream is surprised whenever Sonic becomes annoyed with her show. * Cream sometimes teases what her next episode's food will be, but doesn't always honor her word. * Cream has a rabbit cousin, who at one point was extremely sick (Medicine!). * Cream has a regular mallet, and a pink and blue smiley face inflatable mallet. * Cream loves cute things on her food, but is not always pleased with Mint's flowers * Cream has a white heat protector hat that her grandmother gave to her. She uses it in episodes where the microwave or oven is involved. In later episodes, she uses a new black one. * Cream has an iPod with 52 songs () * Cream sometimes says "Well, as they say," followed by a phrase that has never been spoken before. Example: "as they say, early to bed, early to pizza!" * Cream has admitted that some of her food doesn't look very yummy * Cream is one of the few characters that has broken the 4th wall and talks to you () * Cream has tried to either rip off some of Sonic's Cat's hair or make him cough up a hairball for a recipe * Cream is sometimes very upset when her food makes people explode. Other times it makes her happy. Sometimes she is indifferent or marvels at the size of the explosion * She once bit off Sonic's nose * Cream has blamed the shortcomings of her kitchen appliances on other characters * Cream sometimes makes a deep, evil voice (much like Amy at the end of Amy) especially when threatening people * She sometimes makes very matter of fact statements about her food * Cream will sometimes comments on her food that it looks delicious. It is not known if she is being sarcastic or if she actually believes her food looks good. * Cream has had 3 different filming locations for her show * Cream has "accidentally" left cooking and measurement utensils in her food during the cooking process * Has exploded from her own food * When introducing Vitamin C to the Pizza with Puffle () recipe with Sunny D, she notes that Sunny D is a copyrighted brand * She sometimes corrects other people's pronunciation of words, but sometimes she herself pronounces words wrong * Cream has used Mint as a towel to wipe up messes * Cream has used artificially processed ingredients in order to achieve natural flavors * Cream tied up a restaurant's chef once and assumed his job, taking over the resteraunt * In later episodes, Cream no longer tries to make her food look nice. In fact, she tries to make it look disgusting. * The only food Cream makes that doesn't cause explosions is Medicine, No Name Smoothie, and Pasta * Cream and coffee! and Midnight Snack are not made by Cream Appearances All Cooking with Cream episodes The Genie Weegee The Krazy Koster Cream's Home It is not known where Cream livesCategory:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Plush Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Characters that appeared in Cooking with Cream